


Twerk

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Top!Harry, Twerking, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Louis twerks on Harry's cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twerk

"Harry, it’s… My arse is too big to do this!", Louis whined, stomping his foot like a small child. Harry couldn’t contain his laughter as he held his stomach, willing himself to stop before he hurt Louis’ feelings.

He knew he did though when Louis gave him a wounded puppy look and that immediately shut Harry up. He sighed and walked over to Louis, cupping his face in his hands as he leaned in.

Louis turned his face slightly so that Harry kissed the side of his mouth. Harry pouted and let out a whine, “Louis!”  
Louis glared at him and pushed his hands off his face, “You laughed at me!” Harry sighed and he leaned down to press his forehead to Louis’ as he whispered, “I love you. Even though you can’t twerk, I still love you.”

Louis sighed and gave in, smiling slightly as he bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry’s arms wound around Louis’ waist as Louis pecked his lips and it warmed Harry’s heart to hear Louis whisper, “I love you, too.”

Harry pulled away and smiled, “I’ll go get us some take-out. I’ll be back.” Louis nodded and Harry pecked Louis’ lips once more before he left.

Louis pursed his lips and then looked in the full length mirror at himself. He bit his lip and started to twerk as he turned to the side to see his arse jiggling.

It made him slightly self-conscious but Harry loves his bum so it pushed him to keep going. Once he kinda got the hang of it, he smiled and rubbed his hands together. Oh, Harry was in for a treat when he got home.

As Harry walked through the door, he sensed something was off. He narrowed his eyes at the lights being off.

He was about to turn them on until he heard soft, sensual music coming from the bedroom. He raised an eyebrow and set the Chinese on the counter along with his keys.

He toed off his shoes and hung up his jacket before walking towards the room. He didn’t know what he was expecting to find, but it was not this.

His eyes widened as he took in a naked Louis on the bed. He was on his back with his legs spread, bent at the knees, feet flat on the bed.

His smooth, tan skin was flushed red and sweaty and he was breathing heavily, pushing his fingers in and out of himself. Harry’s cock instantly hardened at the sight and he swallowed thickly, feeling a little out of breath, “L-Louis?”

Louis finally noticed him and he smirked, “Hi, Hazza.” He moaned, throwing his head back as his fingers grazed his prostate.

Harry felt it heating up in the room and he grabbed the hem of his shirt, bringing it up over his head, flicking it across the room. Louis pulled his fingers out of himself and he sat up, getting onto his hands and knees, crawling towards the edge of the bed with a hungry look in his eyes.

Harry walked over to the edge of the bed, meeting him there. Louis sat back on his heels, unbuttoning Harry’s jeans.

He ran his fingers over Harry’s chest, tweaking his nipples just to make Harry jump and see his cock twitch. He then ran his fingers over Harry’s stomach, feeling the defined muscles under his fingertips.

He dipped his fingers into the waistband of Harry’s boxers and pulled them down to his thighs along with Harry’s jeans. Harry’s dick slapped up against his stomach, smearing a little bit of precum.

Louis happily leaned forward and darted his tongue out, licking it up. Harry’s mouth fell open in awe as he watched his boy kitten-lick around the head of his cock, making him moan.

He placed his hands in Louis’ hair as he slowly started taking more into his mouth, his jaw straining slightly. Harry was a nice nine inches in length with a three finger width.

It was the most beautiful cock Louis’ ever seen if he were being honest; even though he’s seen it before. Louis started bobbing his head steadily, only about to get about 5 inches into his mouth before his jaw protested.

He wrapped his hand around the rest that he couldn’t reach and stroked him in time with his head bobbing, swirling his tongue around the head each time he pulled up. Harry watched Louis, pulling slightly on his hair and making Louis look up at him.

Fuck, the sight of his cock slipping past those perfect lips of Louis’ was enough to make him wanna cum but he held back. Louis slowly pulled off and he used the spit to make his hand move more quicker over Harry’s cock, making Harry see stars as he threw his head back with a loud moan.

Louis got up on his knees and he grabbed Harry’s jaw, pulling him in for a rough and messy kiss, more teeth and tongue than anything but Harry was not complaining. Louis pulled away and he got up, pushing Harry back on the bed.

He pulled the lad’s jeans and boxers off the rest of the way before purring out in a wrecked voice, “Up by the headboard, love.” Harry nodded and instantly obeyed, moving up so his head was laying on the pillows.

He had to curl his hands into fist so he wouldn’t start stroking himself at the sight of Louis licking his lips and crawling back up on the bed. He was about to ask what Louis was going to do next until Louis straddled his waist, Louis’ backside facing Harry.

Harry took advantage of the perfect view of Louis’ round arse. He loved it.

He placed his hands on each cheek and squeezed, making Louis moan. Louis slapped his hands away after a bit and looked back at him, “Just enjoy the show, babe.”

Harry swallowed at the thick sound of Louis’ voice and he nodded. Louis grabbed Harry’s dick and positioned his hole over it before he slowly pushed down onto it, making himself gasp and moan at the pain and pleasure.

Harry’s lips parted as he watched Louis slowly sit down on his cock until he was fully buried inside. He groaned at the tight heat around him, making him bit on his lower lip.

Louis leaned forward and grabbed Harry’s thighs, letting Harry have the full view of show. He was nervous at first so he slowly pulled up before sinking back down and he cried out, Harry’s huge cock hitting his prostate dead on on the first try.

Harry let out a breath and he curled his fist into the bed sheets, swallowing as he watched where his hips met Louis’ arse. His mouth then fell open in shock as he saw Louis started to bounce faster on him, his arse jiggling and for a second, he didn’t know what was going on until he realized something.

Louis was fucking twerking on his cock. It was probably the most hottest thing Harry has ever seen and he was loving it.

He moaned and started breathing a little heavier as he watched, thrusting his hips up slightly. Louis moaned loud and gripped tighter to Harry’s thighs, starting to sweat slightly from the effort he was putting in, his thighs straining as he kept twerking.

Harry was so, so close and he knew with this, he wouldn’t last long. He stopped Louis and gripped tight to his waist as he started thrusting up as hard as he could, his feet planted on the ground.

He came hard with a loud cry inside Louis, his nails digging into the older boy’s waist. Louis gasped and he moaned at Harry filling him up, always loving the feeling of it.

He wrapped a hand around his own cock and stroked a few times before he was cumming in his hand, clenching around Harry’s already sensitive cock as he moaned. After a few more minutes of catching their breath, Louis pulled off with a wince and he laid down next to Harry, cuddling up to him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and whispered, “We gotta get a shower.” Louis chuckled and he yawned a bit, nuzzling into Harry’s neck, “Shower later, sleep now.”

Harry smiled and he shut his eyes as he stated, “You can definitely twerk.” Louis smiled as he fell into a peaceful slumber in Harry’s arms.


End file.
